Revelations
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: In retrospect, it wasn't the best idea, but saying that she never felt so liberated. What feelings would make you do for that one person.


_To be honest, now I look back at this, I don't know why I wrote it. Well what ever... blah blah blah sexual content._

* * *

Revelations

It was a warm evening in the town of Inaba in June. Within the Amagi Inn, the two teenagers of Yasogami High School were quietly talking at the late hours of the night. Chie Satonaka looked at the long haired friend as she explains the latest set of responsibilities as the future owner of the Amagi Inn.

"And so they are starting with the accountancy system with me. It's quite difficult though…" Chie picked up her tea from off the table and took another sip.

"I'm not surprised. You won't catch me dead with maths myself." Yukiko giggled at her friend's confession.

"I understand, but it just eats into my time that's all." Chie placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"What would you rather do with your time?" A sadden look appeared on Yukiko's face.

"I would rather spend it with you guys really. Hasn't really been the same with the group since Souji-kun left." Chie nodded in agreement. "…And with Naoto-kun running after him, I can't say I'm not jealous of her." Chie sat back as she thought of her friend's words.

"Yeah…" She massaged the bridge of her nose in thought to try to help pull words together. "…It was a little inconsiderate of her to turn on her promise like that, but with a bond like that I don't blame her." Yukiko sighed as she looked up at the sealing.

"What I would do for a chance like that…" This caught Chie's attention.

"You really think that way?"

Yukiko nodded and then turned away. "Yeah, I don't know what to say about it really." Chie frowned at her friend's sadness.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Yukiko nodded as she could feel tears well up.

"Yeah, but he didn't know where his heart went." Chie got up to walk around the table they were sitting at to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Did you ever let him know how you feel?" The question seemed to destroy the dam that was holding her tears back as she gushed and wept against her friend's chest.

"Yukiko?" She only cried harder as all the pent up emotion came out that she had been holding in since Souji left. "Yukiko, you didn't answer my question." She sniffed and pulled away slightly to wipe away any tears with her yakuta.

"Y-Yeah I did." She said simply, looking away again. Chie look increased in concern.

"And how did it go?" Yukiko thought about it for a moment before blushing heavily.

"It was life changing…" Her words confused the martial artist.

"What do you mean?" Yukiko turned to her with a look only a best friend could read with complete clarity. Chie's hands shot to her mouth in shock. "You didn't…?" Yukiko nodded solemnly.

"I didn't know what to do…"

"What do you mean you didn't know what to do!?" Yukiko only shook her head again.

"I don't know. I was desperate! He was everything that I would see in a guy, I had to take the chance."

"You could have kept your panties on." Yukiko looked down trying to figure out a reply.

"I should have but I decided not to." The future Inn keeper sighed. "You know what the worse thing about it is?" Chie shook her head slowly. "I don't regret it; I loved every single second of it…" She ran her hand through her hair in exasperation as the memories flooded her system.

_Souji-kun I need you…_

_Make me whole Souji-kun…_

_You are my greatest desire Souji-kun…_

"Why did you do it Yukiko?" Chie asked her, all the frustration flushed out and only replaced with more concern.

"I…" Her eyes wondered. "I wanted him; I wanted to give him a better perspective on how I felt." Chie flared with anger.

"Oh, if Souji was still here…" Chie raised her hand telling her best friend to stop before looking at her.

"It wasn't his fault at all. I offered everything to the point that he couldn't refuse."

"Huh?"

"Also, I played on his mindset. I knew he harboured some sort of feelings for me and he wasn't mentally at his strongest either. If he was he would have probably turned me down without a second thought." Yukiko sighed.

"He wasn't at his strongest? When was this?"

Yukiko knotted her hands as she recalled the memory. "Just after Naoto went missing funnily enough." Chie raised and eye brow.

"When did you get time to do that without no-one of us knowing?" Yukiko laughed lightly through her sadness.

"You know he visits the Amagi Inn at an often occasion?"

"Yeah…"

"Exactly…" Chie huffed in an 'I should have known' tone. "It was just after our first attempt at the secret base and it didn't go so well as you know. He was tired and a little rough from our last battle…"

"So he was just tired?" Yukiko shook her head to dismiss her accusation.

"You know, he holds three part time jobs to keep the afloat and not only that he has to take care of his little cousin, he was defiantly a little worse for wear."

"Ah I see…" Only remembering how much he did to keep the team going.

"I invited him for a relaxing evening at the Amagi Inn as thanks, but it became much more than that at the opportunity I had in front of me…" A tingle went up her spine as she recalled the feeling of his hands against her, the passion they shared and how intimate they were.

_As Souji put on his robes on after coming out of the hot springs he looked at the set of tea and snacks that Yukiko left in his room. Smiling at the treatment he was getting, he appreciated the amount of pampering he was getting tonight. It's been a while since he has been able to just sit back and relax. _

_However at the back of his head, he still had the nagging feeling that he should be looking for Naoto Shirogane but the team needed a day to recover, he didn't want to run them ragged or no one would use to anyone. Sitting down cross-legged at the table he sat down as he took a mouthful of the green tea that was available._

"_Souji-kun?" He heard the soft voice of Yukiko from the other side of the doors._

"_Yeah Yukiko, I'm decent, I have my robes on." She blushed at the lusty thoughts that instantly invaded her mind. Shaking it away, she pushed aside the sliding doors with her free hand and walked in to see the man of her desires sitting peacefully at the table. Setting the dinner tray on the small table she took a seat next to him._

"_Geez Yukiko, I can't get over how good you look in a kimono." She blushed heavily at his compliment._

"_Why thank you." She muttered as Souji chuckled at her embarrassment._

"_Don't worry I'm sincere." He said simply before taking the chopsticks from the tray and picking up the bowl of rice. Taking in a couple mouthfuls he nodded in delight._

"_Tastes excellent." Yukiko nodded._

"_I wouldn't expect anything l less from the guys in the kitchen. I didn't want to be in charge after last time." Souji only chuckled._

"_Like I said before, you will get better over time if you're willing to improve."_

"_Yeah, now dig in, I'll be back with a couple more things, I just have a couple errands to do." Souji nodded as his mouth was full with food. She just giggled at his reaction as she got up to leave._

"That doesn't sound bad…" Yukiko shook her head.

"I know it sounds all innocent at first but there is more to it." Chie motioned her to carry on. "Yeah…"

_While running around helping the other tenants of the Inn Yukiko started to weight up her options on what was available. She finally had some time to Souji herself but Rise's and Ai's advances were getting more and more intense. She was sure this was the best chance she would get for having him to herself. With the amount of time that Ai and Rise was spending with him lately she would have to do something pretty big to blow him out of the water._

"_Geez Yukiko, I can't get over how good you look in a kimono."__ His words flashed through her mind as she tried to form an idea. She raised her finger to her cheek in thought._

"_What could I get to work." Her mind ran through all of the possibilities and her mind blushed at one that stuck in her mind. She shook her head trying to push away the idea, seemed a little too extreme._

"_I don't know what else can do it." Yukiko face showed determination as she tried to piece together a plan._

"_I'm really taking a gamble here, I just hope this works." She quickly rushed into the Inn bathrooms for a couple items she would need._

…

…

…

_With a heavy blush on her face, she made her way to Souji's temporary room. Holding a small paper bag she slid the door open and walked in to see Souji laid out on the floor seemingly half asleep with the empty dinner tray._

"_Souji-kun?" His eyes shot open but he didn't move._

"_Don't worry I'm still here…" He chuckled as Yukiko let out a breath of relief._

"_You feel ok?" Souji nodded the best he could._

"_Yeah I feel better than ok. Excellent food and a bit of relaxing time, I couldn't ask for anything more. Thanks again Yukiko-chan." Yukiko giggled at his gratitude._

"_Well yes that's all good, but can you sit up quickly?" Souji complied as he groaned sitting up and propping himself up on his hands._

"_I was comfortable as well…" The future Inn keeper giggled at his childishness. IT was rare to see him like this since he was always the mature leader of the group but like all of them, she realises that he needs to let his hair down just like the rest of them. She took a seat behind and pulled him back so his back was on her lap. Her hands instantly came around his shoulders and massaged lightly._

"_Yukiko…" He groaned as she applied a little more pressure. Her hands glided of the silk fabric of his robes as she felt the body underneath._

"_Does this feel good?" She hummed as she worked his shoulders. He nodded faintly and melted against her. She smiled eternally at the effect she was having over him. Yukiko took it a step forward and leant forward making her long black hair drape over him like a curtain as she pulled him further into her lap. Her face flushed as he hands dove in between his robes and slid them aside revealing his bare shoulders._

"_Yukiko-" His voice was cut short as her lips covered his. Yukiko's fingers danced across his chest her sweet but passionate kiss was strong enough to show how she felt but weak enough to pull away. It had been a couple moments before Yukiko lifted her head away from him. Both of them gasping for air slightly her hands lightly caressed his face._

"_Yukiko…" She planted her finger on his lips._

"_Just don't. Just forget about everything." Souji shook his head._

"_I can't, it's unfair on you." Yukiko could feel the tears forming but she forced them back and put on a stern face._

"_Why is that?" Souji looked away._

"_My heart is not in it. Mine is still undecided." Yukiko kissed his forehead._

"_Unfortunately for you, mine has." Souji still shook his head trying to avoid this from happening._

"_I can't Yukiko. Look, what happens if we do things tonight and I end up choosing Ai or Rise?" She looked away for a moment._

"_I'm prepared for that inevitability." Souji raised an eye brow._

"_Really now?" she nodded quickly._

"_I'm very well aware how much pretty Ai and defiantly Rise is. Especially for the fact you have a former idle on your heels and one of the most popular girls on school on your case." A tear flowed down her cheek. "I can see why you wouldn't pick me. I just want my opportunity." Souji's face turned sceptical._

"_You make it sound like I'm some sort of man whore." Yukiko shook her head quickly._

"_No no, I didn't mean it that way!" Her apologies were cut short with Souji laughing. The cheerful sound of his voice made her smile, it was small but enough for Souji to spot it. With that he sat up and faced Yukiko, placing his hands around her shoulders securely._

"_Look, I'm not interested them in that reason, I see them as people just like how I see you. So they don't have an advantage because of social status that has nothing to do with it." He made eye contact with her. "And I don't want to hurt you Yukiko, your too nice and too good to hurt. You deserve a lot better than that and I don't want to deliver that blow." Yukiko put her head down so the bangs in her hair blocked her face._

"_Souji-kun…" He focused on her more._

"_Hmm?" And with that she jumped him lips locked and her hands roaming over him._

"So you raped him?" Yukiko shook her head scandalised.

"Of course I didn't!" She turned her head away and murmured. "I wouldn't swoop that low." Chie just sighed.

"So how did you get him to come around?" For the first time Yukiko smiled since the start of the subject.

"If anything that I have taken away from Souji-kun is that I know if a man is even half interested in you, his defences will fall if you get the right places." Chie felt a sweat drop forming.

"I see…"

_As Yukiko kissed her interest intensely, Souji did his best to talk._

"_Yukiko, this still isn't, ack! Watch your hands!" Yukiko pulled open his robe making his chest completely visible to her._

"_Mmm, Souji-kun." She breathed as she started placing kisses along his neck. Her natural instincts taking over she explored what she could she as Souji shuddered under her passionate examination. Crawling back up his body, she captured his lips again and for the first time he kissed back, it was tentative at first but it she could feel it. Yukiko deepened it as her tongue traced the outline of his lips. Reacting in slow motion like he was hesitating, he slowly complied as Yukiko dove in._

_Slowly she pulled apart his rob until it was pooled under him while he laid there in his boxers. Yukiko lifted herself up in to a sitting position as she was straddling him. Reaching around to the back of her kimono and pulled the knot on her sash as it fell with a small muted thud. Her Kimono fell open causing Souji's breath to catch in his throat. As good as Rise and Ai looked, Yukiko was body is easily on par with the two mentioned. With her poppy red set of bra and panties came into view, all the blood in Souji's body easily flooded to one destination._

"_Yukiko…You're…" Her face flushed from embarrassment and the compliment he was trying to get out. Sliding out of her pink kimono, she pushed it aside leaving her in only her underwear._

"_Souji-kun, I need you." She purred as she swooped down to brush her lips against his before pecking at them affectionately._

"_I still think this is a bad idea…" Souji murmured. Yukiko leaned forward so their faces were only centimetres apart._

"_Souji, if you don't want this, throw me off you right now." Souji hesitated. To the point where his mind went blank, all he could do was stare at her as she waited for movement. Twenty very slow seconds went by before she dove in again pressed her lips against his. Her hand were quickly working the clips to her bra and threw them aside at the first given chance. Clasping Souji by the shoulders she flipped them so he was on top. With a small grunt, he propped himself up on his hands then kissed along her neck causing her to moan._

"_S-Souji…" She breathed as his hands teased and played with her exposed mounds. His kisses nipped at her collar bone. He then took her ear lobe in his mouth nibbled gently. He could hear her purr with satisfaction. Shuffling back, he was eye level with current perk and erect nipples._

"_P-please t-take…ngh…ahh" Completely ignoring her warning, His tongue ran along the tip of her breast before his mouth came down to suckle on it softly. Souji's left and free hand quickly moved along her chest and slid into her panties making her gasp._

"_Souji-kun, I-It's my first…" Her words died as his index finger flashed across her opening before pushing in between her folds. The sudden shock of his fingers invading her made her cry out and buck her hips madly. With that Souji kept a very quick and rapid movement not allowing her to get used to the feeling. The tempo was quick, heated and had nothing but urgency. Yukiko's first orgasm was approaching fast and-._

"_Ah…Ahhh!" She cried as her climax blindsided her before she could recognise what the feeling was. Her hips bucked madly as he kissed along her neck. Yukiko's hands griped his hair tightly to the point where he almost groaned in pain. Pulling his finger out, her hips tried to grind against his hand until it was completely out of distance. Quickly wiping his finger on the robe he wore before , he looked back down to see the shuddering image of a dazed Yukiko._

"_Yukiko?"_

"…"

"_Yukiko?" He repeated._

"_Y-Yeah…H-huh?" Souji wore a serious expression._

"_Do you have any protection or anything?" Yukiko nodded feebly as her body still tried to process what was going on._

"_T-The brown bag…it's in between the massage stuff." Souji quickly placed his hand in there and jiggled about until he felt the foil wrapper and plucked it out. Shaking off the tremors that shook every fibre in her body, she managed to catch a glimpse oh him discarding his boxers. Her eyes widen as she saw him for the first time, Souji turned to see her vision locked on his arousal which caused him to blush slightly. Gone past the point of embarrassment he smile slightly at her fascination as he tore open the foil wrapper and slipped the rubber on. He loomed over her quickly and straddled her as he looked in her face for any doubt._

"_This is your last warning Yukiko, do you want this?" She nodded slowly as she was hypnotised by his eyes."I'm really sorry Yukiko…" He muttered._

"_What for-GAH!" She cried out as a tremendous pain shot through her as Souji thrust forward and impaled himself in her. Her body winced as her nerves felt they were on fire, pushing back all possible tears of pain she breathed deeply trying to flush the feeling out._

"_Are you ok there?" She nodded against his cheek, eyes firmly shut._

"_It's manageable…" She squeaked in reply. Sighing, he culled her close as his arms scooped her up as he transferred his body heat to hers. Yukiko could feel the closeness as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed softly as comforting embrace seemed to drive away all the pain. Smiling softly she nudged his head with hers causing him to turn to her. She planted a soft kiss before hugging him closer._

"_Go ahead…Make me whole Souji-kun" With that Souji started thrusting with a high tempo regardless of how tight she was. Yukiko cried as he seemed to go at full steam right away. For someone that didn't have their heart into it, he gave a lot of effort as their hips made a constant beat against the mats below them. _

_It didn't take them long seek a mutual climax as Yukiko felt that feeling return again as she shuddered and quaked to her fast approaching orgasm. Her legs wrapped around him as his thrust became slightly erratic as her insides contracted and tightened around him. He groaned as he slammed into for the last time as she called his names to the heavens before they slowly cuddled together in the hazy afterglow._

_Sometime later…_

…

…

…

_As Yukiko and Souji laid there on the floor, bodies tangled. As Souji was on his back and with Yukiko curled up against his chest, she drew invisible shapes on his stomach with her index finger._

"_For someone who didn't have their heart in it, it didn't feel like it." She mused._

"_I don't do things half-assed." He said simply as he looked up to the sealing. Yukiko cuddled closer to him._

"_Are you mad at me Souji?" He shook his head and turned to her. His face was serious, but his caring aura was still present._

"_No, I'm mad at myself."_

"_Why?" Souji encased his hand in hers._

"_Because I can't promise you anything." Yukiko stroked his face with her free hand. _

"_I don't want a promise; I don't want anything other than to have this moment with you." Souji sighed._

"_I have to go soon." She leaned up and kissed him._

"_Give…Give it a few more minutes."_

…

…

…

"I can't believe you slept with him." Chie said flatly. Yukiko just put her head in her hands.

"Yeah I know…" Yukiko looked at her best friend for a moment. "You know, after hearing that woman Margret talked about Souji and how such a rare person he is, I consider myself pretty lucky."

Chie looked a little confused. "Why is that?"

"She speaks about him like there is only a couple people like him in the world, almost like rare commodity. But for the fact I was able to spend an intimate moment with someone as special like that, I think that will be more than enough for me. Defiantly didn't expect myself to enjoy it that much." She said with a small smile.

"Makes me wonder if he did the same thing with Ai or Rise, or any other girl for that matter?" Yukiko quickly dismissed that question by shaking her head.

"Only Naoto, but he was pretty open about that. Only for the simple fact he was actively chasing her heart." Chie raised an eye brow.

"How do you know that?" Yukiko laughed lightly.

"Because he was honest, I could give him that much, hell it was one of the first things that he told Naoto-kun before they started dating that I and he…did it." Chie leaned forward.

"How did she take it?"

"Well of course, she questioned me about it thoroughly about it. She obviously didn't want to get herself into something if Souji was only going to turn to me sometime in the future."

"Well what did you say to her?" Yukiko put her finger to her chin again in thought.

"I told her that as much as I want it to be different; Souji couldn't feel the same way about me as I did to her." She paused for a second. "I guess she found that as a good enough answer, I think she had more trouble with Rise-chan in the end more than anything. Those two would always butt heads for his affection." Chie laughed.

"How did Rise take it?" A sigh came from the future Inn keeper.

"Not good, she avoided Naoto-kun for a few days and spent a lot of time with Souji during this period trying to convince him to do who knows what." Chie only shook her head. "To be fair Souji took it in his stride, and got on with things, after the initial revelations on his crush towards Naoto-kun, he spent a lot of time with Kanji trying to patch things up. To his credit he managed to do and now their friendship is stronger than ever."

"Well I guess that's good for him." Chie adjusted her Yakuta.

"Yeah, that's our Souji-kun really."


End file.
